happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Tree Friends: Yōkai Adventures
Happy Tree Friends: Yokai Adventures is a HTF based video game released on March 12 of 5980. The game was released for the Furstation Portable, Furstation Vita, Furstation 3 and Furstation 4. On June 7th the game was ported to the Nintenfur 3DS and and Microfur PC. The game features a more moody and colofrul ambient and locations than Happy Tree Friends: Escape the Tower of Darkness´s dark and gothic nature and gameplay. Yokai Adventures can be played from ages 10 and up. Plot Our heroes are on their way to school, when, of all sudden, a mysterious portal opens at the school´s rooftop. As the portal rippens, mysterious spirit like creatures start to pour out. Whwn our furry heroes reach the rooftop to investigate, a robed figure halts our heroes and throws them into the portal. When our heroes wake up, they found themselves in an ancient feudal japan. now our heroes must travel through different locations and lands to search for answers of what that portal was, who was that robed figure and how they can return back to their original time. The adventure has just begun... Gameplay The game´s main theme is the Japanese ambient, in which our heroes must face up against the creatures known as Yōkai. Yōkai Yōkai are a class of supernatural monsters, spirits and demons in Japanese folklore. The word yōkai is made up of the kanji for "bewitching; attractive; calamity;" and "spectre; apparition; mystery; suspicious". They can also be called ayakashi (妖?), mononoke (物の怪?), or mamono (魔物?). Yōkai range eclectically from the malevolent to the mischievous, or occasionally bring good fortune to those who encounter them. Here are some of the Yōkai found in the game: AME_160906_135505.png|A Kappa AME_160906_135520.png|An Akaname AME_160906_135609.png|A Tsuchigumo AME_160906_135620.png|A Jorōgumo AME_160906_135650.png|A Tanuki AME_160906_135658.png|A Phenex AME_160906_135720.png|A Nekomata AME_160906_135754.png|An Azukiarai AME_160906_135847.png|A Nue (a japanese manticore) AME_160906_135908.png|A Gashadokuro AME_160906_135944.png|An Oni demon AME_160906_140009.png|''Yamata no Orochi'' AME_160906_140035.png|A Tengu AME_160906_140140.png|A Kitsune (in human form) AME_160906_140158.png|A Kitsune (a nine-tailed fox) Playable Characters Giggles.gif|Giggles-Medic Toothy Render.gif|Toothy-Fighter Sniffles Profile.png|Sniffles-Alchemist Lifty and Shifty by MiniM3.png|Lifty & Shifty-Thieves Petunia From HTF.png|Petunia-Mage/Medic Splendidflash.png|Splendid-Hero/Paladin Mime render.png|Mime-Mage Cuddles render.png|Cuddles-Cleric/Mage Lumpy render.png|Lumpy-Hunter/Ranger Mole.png|Mole-Ninja Flakytrans.png|Flaky-Summoner/Mage Good-Flippy.png|Flippy-Fighter/Assassin Fanon Characters Ashuteria.png|Ashuteria-Fighter/Assassin/Apostate Gospel the Black.png|Gospel "the Black"-Fighter/Mage/Dark Warrior Snifur 2.png|Snifur-Gunner/Hunter STAYHAPPYDAMMIT.png|Happy-Mage/Medic Nodoby.png|Nobody-Expendable unit Krasis.png|Krasis- Godly being/Fighter Echfast.png|Genesis- Assassin New cream queen confirmed.png|Cream and Queen (Cream: Spy, Queen: Mage) Cybull.png|Ocurris- Fighter Ivancorneilus.PNG|Ivan Cornelius- Fighter/mage Newhary.png|Hary- Mage Derpsie.png|Derpsie (summoner) BalloonyandCatty.png|Balloony and Catty-Valkyrie Deathy.png|Deathy- Expendable unit Daga1.png|Daga - Assassin Baddy.png|Baddy-Mage/Assassin Floaties.png|Floaties - Water Bender David porcupine.png|David - Fire Bender Stition transparent.png|Stition - Earth Bender Meemi vote or die.png|Meemi - Plasma Bender (Legendary, Must have other three benders in your party to unlock) Raymondcattail.png|Raymond- Water Blender Pawsnew.png|Paws- Assaisan Raylene.png|Raylene- Fire Bender Switchy the Snail looks like this, kids!.png|Switchy-Very Fast Vincent the Beaver.png|Vincent-Water Blender Goldor.png|Goldor-Paladin Dark Blade.png|Yogya Darkblade-Ninja Smoke.png|Smoke-Assassin/Rogue Zepar.png|Zepar-Demon Knight Jackalope ex.png|Jackalope Kunga.png|Kunga-Medic Galeskegul-.png|Gali-Fighter/Mage Centaurion.png|Centaurion-Fighter Playable Characters (Yōkai) Not every Yōkai in the game is an enemy. Some Yōkai may be recruited or summoned by the main party as support units. Most support Yōkai are mages and medics, very few are fighters. Oni.png|Oni-Fighter Nekomata.png|Nekomata-Medic/Mage Nekotsune.png|Nekotsune-Mage/Medic Tengu.png|Tengu-Warrior/Mage Kitsune 2.png|Kitsune-Medic Kappa demon.png|Kappa-Fighter/Mage/Medic Jibanyan.png|Jibanyan-Fighter Features #Gameplay inspired by the iconic Furzardry series, a spinoff of the Wizardry series #The game takes place in both the actual and the ancient feudal Japan # Over 100 hours of amazing dungeon-crawling experience # Easier and more balanced difficulty than Happy Tree Friends: Escape the Tower of Darkness, but still our heroes will die a lot ! # Over 100 monsters based on the Japanese Mythology creatures named Yōkai, which includes: Nues (japanese manticores), Nekomatas, Kitsunes, Oni demons, Inugamis (dog spirits), etc. #The main party may consist of both canon and fanon characters # DOOD! Screenshots Character select AME_160904_174343.png AME_160904_174401 (2).png AME_160904_174420 (2).png AME_160904_174438 (2).png AME_160904_174454 (2).png AME_160904_174509 (2).png AME_160904_174527 (2).png AME_160904_174545 (2).png AME_160904_174604 (2).png In-game screenshots AME_160904_174652.png AME_160904_174833.png AME_160904_174904.png AME_160904_175036.png AME_160904_180055.png AME_160904_180622.png AME_160904_180750.png AME_160904_180942.png AME_160904_181259.png AME_160904_181443.png AME_160904_181529.png AME_160904_181548.png AME_160904_181556.png AME_160904_181621.png AME_160904_181711.png AME_160904_181800.png AME_160904_182027.png AME_160904_182605.png AME_160904_182625.png AME_160904_182634.png AME_160904_182706.png AME_160904_183029.png AME_160904_183527.png AME_160904_183636.png AME_160904_183958.png AME_160904_184827.png AME_160904_184619.png AME_160904_185405.png AME_160904_185501.png AME_160904_185511.png Category:Mythology Category:Crossover Games Category:Fan Games Category:Miscellaneous